Castle Riverscape
Castle Riverscape aka Cas Cil-y-coed duchal seat for Lion's Gate aka Newport Duke Marc Iago Caradoc ap Fiona Rank: 5 Type: Lodge Affinities: Fae (Love), Nature (Roses), Nature (Swans), Nature (Water), Actor (Medieval Recreation) Court Council Chancellor: Steward: Dame Karon Heilyn (Boggan Grump) (ViP) Captain of the Guard Herald Scribe Seer Bard Troubador Jester Reeve Active Thanes Dame Eira Cwningen - wyldling rabbit pooka knight Sir Gwalchmai - wyldling satyr knight Active Courtiers Peissawg, Duke's courier (Piskey wyldling squire) Description Castle Riverscape is a vibrant place with scarlet and silver roses woven about the glittering stone walls. It mirrors Caldicott Castle in some ways but with a grandeur build from the dreams and imagination rather than a physical reality. Gardens and fields ripple around the castle itself which has trods to The Market, Ravenstark Keep, Folly's Tower, Stone Ghost Castle, Ynys Witrin as well as the Near Dreaming. Guardians The roses of Castle Riverscape will mire and tear apart any threats. There are also a pair of giant swan chimera of considerable intelligence and loyalty, some semi-sentient suits of armor and water and stone elementals. History There has been a holding in the area since the Sundering- and the Fae now known as Marc Iago Caradoc was the one to originally holdcraft it into existence. At that time, its physical tether was a hill fort belonging to a local Silures tribe who worshipped and served the Fae. It took its current general shape and terrestrial geography in the mid 1100s, with the kinain de Bohun family as guardians of the physical landscape. The de Bohuns were also kinfolk of the Welsh Fianna, creating the first recorded interdependence between the Fiona and the Garou. When the Shattering struck in 1348, the Duke and his household fled for Arcadia. The balefire of the holding was nearly lost but one of the few Fiona to have stayed behind, the Duke's daughter ArgIwyddes was able to successfully use the Changeling Way to be born into the human kinain child Alianore de Bohun in 1366. She had her Crysallis at the age of seven (the same year as her father died and she inherited the castle) and was able to complete the investments of the holding. She married Prince Thomas of Woodstock, a Kin of Austere Howl-Gwydion at the age of 10. By the 16th century, however, the freehold was in the possession of House Scathach. By the 1960s, there were no longer any kithain or kinain capable of keeping possession of the physical castle and it was purchased by the Monmouthshire County Council in 1963. At that time, the freehold had been greatly diminished and lost much of its potency. It abruptly flared back for a short time in 1969 when the thirteen sidhe of Fiona rode forth through the gateway being guarded by the Fianna. Its holdkeeper at the time was a Scathach baroness; the seat of power for Lion's Gate had been redirected to Cas Striguil. Marc tried to re-secure Riverscape right away and Baroness Ysolde vehemently rejected him. He refused to use armed force against the fiefdom and went north to fight with Angharad and the Fiona of Dyfed. He expected to be given Rivenscape as part of Cymru's Treaty of Accord but it remained with the Baroness. However, she was slain during the Gwent Civil War in the spring of 1993. The freehold was given back to the Duke who was able to successfully re-attune in a manner the renewed the balefire in a significant fashion. It has become a symbol of a renewal and hope for the future to the kithain of Lion's Gate. go to the Main Changeling Page